justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Da Funk
"Da Funk" by Daft Punk is featured on Just Dance 3. Dancers The dancers are two robots. 'P1' P1 is a blue robot and with yellow and red highlights. 'P2' P2 is a yellow robot and with blue and green highlights. During the first two Gold Moves, the coaches turn black, and white gears can be seen. Dafunk coach 1@2x.png Dafunk coach 2@2x.png dafunk_coach_1_big.png|P1 dafunk_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The routine takes place in a factory with conveyor belts and several nuts and bolts, along with pieces of machinery. During the second last verse, moving pink and green stripes can be seen on the floor. At the beginning and the end two hooks take pick up the deactivated dancers. Gold Moves ''Classic'' There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Punch the air beside you repeatedly. '''Gold Move 3: Lift your hands and then lower them. dafunkgm1.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 dafunkgm2.png|Gold Move 3 ''Sweat Mash-up'' The sweat mash-up has 2 gold moves: *1st (done with the coach from Apache (Jump On It)): Pump your fists in the air. *2nd (done with the coach from I Don't Feel Like Dancin'): Put your right hand in the air. DF SM GM 1.JPG|1st Gold Move DF SM GM 2.JPG|2nd Gold Move Sweat Mashup Da Funk has an unlockable Sweat Mashup. Dancers *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *The Power (JD2) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Holiday (JD2) *Body Movin' (JD2) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *I Don't Feel Like Dancin' (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) Trivia *This is the first song by Daft Punk in the series. It is succeeded by Get Lucky on Just Dance 2014 *This is one of the songs with robots dancing to the song during Skrillex's Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain), Benny Benassi's Satisfaction, Digitalism's Idealistic and the left player of Sentai Express' Nitro Bot. *There is avatar of one dancer in Just Dance 4, and also in Just Dance 2014. *AI, the computer dancer that is automatically against you if there is nobody dancing to the other song in a VS mode uses this avatar in Just Dance 2014. * In the mashup, She's Got Me Dancing pictogram color is changed to dark blue. * In the mashup only I Was Made For Lovin' You Sweat Dancer appears more than once. * This song is one of few to have next to no change in shape in it's avatar between JD4 and JD2014. Gallery DafunkMenu.png|Da Funk on Just Dance 3 DaFunkAvatar.png|P1's Avatar on Just Dance 2014 46.png|P1's Avatar on Just Dance 2015 dafunksmashupmb.png|The Sweat Mashup Menu Bubble dafunk.png|Da Funk Dafunk.jpg|Da Funk dafunkpictos.png|Pictograms Videos File:Daft Punk - Da Funk File:Just Dance 3 - Da Funk - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 3 - Da Funk (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Duets Category:Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:90's Category:Instrumental Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Robots Category:Dancers that enter/exit offscreen Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Reflections Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Medium Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Remade Songs